Mi muy amado Leo
by Anizz FAN -Ani de Knight
Summary: ONESHOT ¿Que hubiese pasado si antes de que Leo se volviera un superior, le hubiesen dado a Piper una última oportunidad para escribirle una carta?. Antes de que Leo le borrara los sentimientos a Piper, último cap de la 5 temp.


Me habían dado una última oportunidad de despedirme de él, con una carta ¿cómo podría expresar todo lo que siento en una simple carta? Me siento tan devastada, y es que el que un ser amado te abandone tan de repente, es algo duro

-Piper…-me dijo mi hermana Phoebe – entiendo por lo que estás pasando

-No no entiendes- dije con la voz entre cortada, me había pasado llorando las últimas 2 horas desde recibir la noticia – él, él, se va…….para siempre y yo……no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo- mis ojos cristalinos hicieron que las lagrimas aparecieran de nuevo

-Quizás no; pero somos tus hermanas y estaremos siempre apoyándote- me dijo Paige mientras me abrazaba al igual que lo había hecho Phoebe hace un momento

-Por el momento quiero estar sola- después de decir eso mis hermanas se levantaron de la cama en donde nos encontrábamos sentadas, tomaron a Wyatt en brazos y se dirigieron a la puerta

-Estaremos en la sala- me dijo Phoebe y cerraron la puerta

Tanto nos habían hecho sufrir ellos y ¿ahora esto?, se me agota el tiempo, me han dado 5 horas para hacer la carta y dos me las he pasado llorando, me encaminé hacia mi escritorio y al escribir, siento como fácilmente salen las palabras

_Mí muy amado Leo:_

_Me duela tanto que nos dejes, a mí, a tu hijo y también a mis hermanas les duele perder un ángel como tú. Pasamos por tantas cosas juntos, buenas, malas e incluso innombrables, a tu lado siempre me siento bien y en paz, amada y comprendida, siempre has sido un excelente padre, amigo, ángel, cuñado y esposo por lo que el decirte adiós quizás sea lo más difícil de mi vida, sino imposible. _

_Nos harás mucha falta a todos, me atrevo a decir que más en mi, tú me hiciste una mejor persona y bruja, amiga y hermana, esposa y madre, tanto así te he necesitado en mi vida, nunca he querido olvidarte y mucho menos ignorar tu presencia, y ahora me piden que lo haga, porque simplemente, te vas. Haz sido la única persona que he amado y seguiré amando de verdad, en toda mi vida hiciste tanto por mí los años pasarán lenta y dolorosamente en mi ser sin siquiera poder decirte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? Te amo._

_Tienes mi corazón, mi lealtad, mi amor, todo lo que soy, estuviste siempre conmigo y es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte. Te pido muchísimo que vigiles a Wyatt y que trates de no estar lejos porque así, ambos podremos sentir como si te hubieses quedado. Y no te preocupes, le hablaré muy bien de ti y verás que crecerá con un corazón puro, igual que el tuyo._

_Sé que discutíamos muy a menudo y me parece que siempre había sido por mi culpa, nunca me percate de lo muy vacía que se sentía mi vida sin ti, hasta hoy y no quiero que eso acabe porque eso para mí significaría que te hubiese olvidado._

_El dolor que llevo adentro mío no cesará, no hasta que te vea y de tus labios oiga decir las palabras: Me quedo. Hasta entonces seguiré llorando en las noches, sufriendo cuando escuche tu nombre y sintiendo este agudo dolor adentro mío que pide a gritos olvidarte, pero no pasará, no te preocupes, Wyatt no se enterará, porque seguiré siendo fuerte por él y por toda la familia._

_Mi vida será difícil después de tu partida pero aprenderé a sobre llevar este dolor y si algún día regresas, sólo espero que sea para siempre, porque de no ser así, mi vida ya no tendría sentido más que nuestro hijo, nunca creí merecer a alguien como tú, llegué a pensar que eras demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no logro comprender el hecho de que te irás._

_Y esto confío en que no será un adiós, sino un hasta luego_

_Te amo._

_Tu esposa: Piper Halliwell_

La doblé y metí en un sobre, el cuál después guardé en mi cajón, rápidamente ha pasado una hora, ya es muy tarde, me recuesto un momento en la cama y el sueño se apoderó de mi, ya que cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el reloj me mostró que la hora en la que debía de entregar la carta había pasado hace mucho.

Con lágrimas en los ojos rápidamente me paré y corrí hacia mi cajón reprochándome una y otra vez por haberme dormido.

Al abrir el cajón……allí estaba, pensará ahora que no lo amo, no creo poder…..esperen un momento ¿por qué ahora la carta dice: "Para mi muy amada Piper

De: Leo", si yo recuerdo haber escrito al revés, al abrir el sobre, ésta no es mi letra, y no es lo que escribí….

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, la abrasé como nunca y me recosté con lágrimas en los ojos…….y una pequeña sonrisa…..

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno pues aquí mi primer ONESHOT de una serie que desde los 7 años es mi favorita ¡Charmed! Siempre adoré esa serie y la pareja de Piper y Leo, pues espero hayan entendido tooodo y creo que pienso hacer otro ONESHOT para que vean que fue lo que paso con Leo y lo que vio Piper, claro si es que quieren, bueno me despido y que tengan un mágico dia!!**


End file.
